high school lantis hikaru yukito?
by pretear-ice
Summary: lantis find him self that he been actracted with anew girl in his class room and try to find why, he can't took his eyes out of her site
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Reyearth , character is the rayearth and card captor sakura. in this story , clef, hikaru , umi and fuu ,lantis ,eagle and ferio is character form OVA .  
  
author's notes: this fan fiction I add the different character it about love that cannot recognize it when the girls was sad and the boy try to find an comfort her and didn't realize he was in love with her, it also to revive their own clan it also include magic , sword fight except the ruined god didn't exist in this story( H&L, U&C , F&F,E&P)  
  
Character from reyearth : SatoruKakeruMasaru Hikaru Shido , Umi Ryuzaki   
  
FerioEaglePreseaZagatoEmerudeGeoZazu TatraTataCaldina Lafarga  
AscotAlxioneAskaSam-yung Prima and Nova .  
  
Character From cardcaptor sakura: YukitoRuby SakuraShoran Li Meiling .  
  
Chapter 1 : High Schools ( The unexpected meeting)  
  
It a new brand semester ..Hikaru was already ready for her first step to high school after finish her junior high. As for her brother Masaru, Kakeru and Satoru we already waiting her down stairs for breakfast .  
  
"Hikaru- Chan !!.... are you ready, it time for breakfast" , shout Satoru .  
  
" coming......! " said Hikaru.  
  
The Shidou Family is just moved in to the town from Kyoto to Tokyo, it a new place for Hikaru . The Shidou Brother already eat their breakfast while waiting her.  
  
" wow!! there still a lot of thing that need to be unpack! Are you sure you guys can handle it without me" said Hikaru.  
  
" Don't worry Kakeru - nichan and Satoru- nichan will doing it ! while we must be get going ! " said Masaru.  
  
" come on you will late for school it your first day of semester in your new schools .you don't want to be late aren't you my dear cute Hikaru-chan ." said Masaru.  
  
"oh come Masaru Onichan don't call me that!...In the Public it embarrassing. " said Hikaru blushing.  
  
"well your are my only dear sister ,why shouldn't I call that." Said Masaru rubbing his sister hair.  
  
The Shidou family is from Tokyo but their moved to Kyoto before Hikaru was born. After for so long time lived in Kyoto , the elder's brother of the Shidou family decide to come back to their Home town after their parent dies when Hikaru Only 8 years old.  
  
" I cant believe we back to Tokyo again" said Satoru it been along time!  
  
"yeah I remember the last time we here , it was when Hikaru-chan 7 years old birthdays, Oto-sama ! oka-sama! Always bring us here every summer to visit this house and to celebrate Hikaru birthday here" sight Kakeru watching the cherry blossom tree, across their yard..  
  
" Masaru has past the exam entrance to enter Todai (Tokyo -university) we wouldn't come back here as we plan." Said Satoru.  
  
"I had decide to continue our family tradition to teach kendo here so it will be a new start." said Satoru .  
  
Mean while hikaru-chan and Masaru we walking to their destination. there a voice calling Masaru.  
  
"ohayo Masuru-kun .!how are you ready to go now? Said Yukito.  
  
"Ohayo Yukito -san..., ahh ..you early today .lucky for you hikaru-chan! Yukito-kun is joining us for dinner tonight, and he and me will a company you to your schools.' Said Masaru  
  
" ohayo Yukito -san , it nice to meet you again" said hikaru blushing..  
  
Yukito is the Shidou brother closed friend and neighbors and he also resemble Hikaru as his own sister but Hikaru had a little crush to Yukito since their were child. Yukito din't aware to Hikaru feeling and his adore her as own family.  
  
"well here we are I guest we had to separate from here your to the school is at that direction is it hikaru -chan" said yukito  
  
"Hmmm.. yes thank you for a company me and Masaru onichan today."said Hikaru .  
  
" you welcome , see you tonight hikaru-chan " said yukito  
  
"Hikaru-chan if you come home earlier tell Oni-sama that Yukito and I will be late Today , there something we have to do okay"said Masaru.  
  
"alright then , see you soon Masaru onichan , Yukito san ja na....."  
  
while Hikaru on her way to her school , she watch the time .  
  
"well I guest it still early my be I can wait in the class room.,'' said Hikaru  
  
while she was thinking on the way and try to the schools a bike come down from the hill, Hikaru didn't realize the down coming bicycle from her left rood. The owners of the Bike can't control his bicycle because the break is not properly working.  
  
"look Out " said the boys  
  
Hikaru saw the bike running down toward her but she didn't have chance to get away. Then Suddenly the boys try to move the handle the bicycle to the right arm to avoid hitting Hikaru but it the boys accidentally bum in to her..  
  
Hikaru we sitting there while try to free her ankle from trap under the bicycle.  
  
" itai......." said Hikaru.  
  
The boys quickly stand up and he feel his head . Then he saw hikaru sitting there holding her ankle and trying to get up.  
  
" Daijobu desu ka ! .. are you hurt " said the boys .  
  
" Daijobu da kara ! don't worry I think I better get going now. said Hikaru  
  
Hikaru did noticing the boys face , her face were only looking down at her ankle., and then she walk away, thinking only to reach to school on time. The boys only stand and just watching Hikaru walking along the path and realize that hikaru ankle is still in pain until she enter the schools gate.  
  
Just then a voice calling for the Boy.  
  
" Hey Lantis !. daijobu desu ka !are you ok! How the bicycle?" said the boys friend Eagle.  
  
" Daijobu desu , shimpai da na ! Eagle and the bicycle see at your self." Said Lantis  
  
" I told you to fix that bicycle break handle but you not haven't you? What are you doing yesterday? You must be snoozing off again. " Said Eagle  
  
"you know me, I cant help it" said Lantis.  
  
" And who at you looking at there no one there?"said Eagle  
  
" nothing! Come on we will be late ."said lantis.  
  
" I know youto well lantis , there is something that you not telling me" said Eagle smile.  
  
" I'll tell you later," said lantis picking up his bicycle and walking street to the schools gate along with eagle beside him.  
  
Lantis wondering to him self while put his bike at the parking , and wondering about that red headed girl that he just bum into. Before lantis enter the class room he went to see his Brother Zagato at the principle room.  
  
"ohayo " said lantis  
  
" well morning lantis 'seem you early today" said Zagato smile  
  
"yeah.! What ever....!there is nothing wrong being earlier said lantis giving his big brother a death glares .  
  
Zagato ask lantis to go to his room if he arrive to the schools earlier, to help him out with the schools program and need lantis also to teach lantis about the schools and past down the family treasure after he graduated.  
  
"lantis could you take all this book to Emeraude " said Zagato.  
  
"why don't you do it your self after all you want to see her aren't you" said lantis  
  
'' I would love to but I got a lot of thing tied up my hand here!" said Zagato  
  
With out saying a word to Zagato , Lantis take all the book and walk out of the room. Mean while Hikaru was wondering around to find her class room, and just at the corner of the hall he bum to some again ... it Lantis!  
  
' gomen nasai ! are you okay" said Hikaru  
  
Hikaru accidentally looking at the person ,and notching his was shock seeing hikaru. And his eyes directed looking through Hikaru eyes. and saw the emerald red eyes and Lantis only stand the for second.  
  
" Here let me help you with the book! Said Hikaru  
  
His was tall and have a dark hair with blue violet eyes gazing at her .there was book all over on the floor .  
  
" no ....! it alright" said Lantis as he busy picking up all the books he drop without looking at Hikaru,  
  
Hikaru help him to pick up the book and Lantis can only see her red hair and then he just start to walk away .Without say a word but he was stop by eagle.  
  
"hey lantis where were you!.said eagle  
  
"heay wait this the another one you drop" said Hikaru  
  
"huh ..oh thank you ! here you are lantis make sure you not drop it again " said eagle  
  
" well I better get going now but can you please tell me where can I get to Makona class room " said Hikaru  
  
"oh ! that our class! I believe you must be that transfer student from Kyoto are you?" said Eagle. "yes! My name Shidou Hikaru nice to meet you"said Hikaru  
  
'well nice to meet you too Hikaru! My name is Eagle vision and that my best budy Lantis-sol" said eagle  
  
"Hello " greet hikaru to Lantis.  
  
" we better get going eagle !by the way does your ankle still hurt?, I apologize for what had happened" said lantis .and he start to walk away without seeing hikaru face again.  
  
." Huh...hurt !!?? , no! but I can still feel the pain how did you know my ankle " said hikaru and wondering how did he know about her sprain ankle.  
  
" come Eagle !! let go!" said lantis without asking hikaru question  
  
"well ya ! coming , well I will meet you in the class, the Mokona class is just at the right corner see ya " said eagle waving to hikaru and left with lantis to see Emarude-sensai.  
  
"well see ya '' hikaru wave back to eagle.  
  
"What a bad day fist my ankle hurt and now I meet two class mate with two different character" said hikaru she blinking her eyes acting that she didn't not catch their attitude  
  
"And that lantis guys !what an attitude his remaid me of Satoru-onichan!" smile hikaru and giggle to her self.  
  
"haah..ah chum! Smirk.! Smirk! " I think someone mention my name said satoru.  
  
"Nahhh!!!!!....I think it was a dust that make you sneeze.....it kinda dusty in here" said Kakeru  
  
Lantis walking to the teacher room and send it to Emeradue - sensei and along the way eagle teasing him.  
  
" hey ! why the suddenly your face some how look shock! Are see a ghost or something and how do you know about her sprain ankle " said Eagle  
  
" you know about this morning are you, the nothing thing I'm will tell you about it. " said lantis gazing his eyes on Eagle.  
  
" well 'Yeah what about it!" said Eagle smiley at lantis  
  
"'that one of the reason and I'll tell you later after class" said lantis  
  
"okay Then let talk about it after class" smile eagle  
  
Knock....knocccccck..  
  
The door open and lantis give the book that zagato ask him to give it to Emeruede.  
  
"why thank you Lantis would you be so kind to send these other book back to your class room before the class begun " said Emerude.  
  
Lantis take the book without any word and make his way to the class room. Along the way to the class room he was thinking about the red headed girls, he didn't have chance to thank her for picking up all of the book.  
  
Lantis is back at the class room and put all the book his carried to the table. Suddenly his eyes was extracting some one with a red head hair in the class .. he only stare at her for a second and then he find his sit just two row at the right behind her. Eagle is sitting just beside lantis and he know what is lantis is going to tell him. 


	2. eagle and lantis

Chapter 2: friend and admire  
  
............................................ THE BELL RING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerude -sensei enter the class .  
  
"ohaiyo minna -san ,this semester I will be your class teacher "said Emerude.  
  
"well this new this semester we have a new comer in this class room. Please Shidou-san introduce you to all the class." said Emerude - sensei .  
  
Hikaru go forward the class room and introduce herself.  
  
" minna -san Atashi wa Shidou Hikaru yorushiku Onegaishimasu" said hikaru  
  
''I'm from Kyoto and just move back to Tokyo last week, I hope all of you could guide me while I'm here dozo yorushiku" said Hikaru in her genki way.  
  
The whole class we starting to begin their new semesters, new friend and also new form teacher ,Hikaru got to use for , she just enter the school and she already made 2 friend  
  
  
  
The ring bell has ring and the other student in the class we out for their break, hikaru already want to take a break all by her self but suddenly. A blue hair girl and a blone girl approaching to hikaru table.  
  
" hello! My name is Fuu Hooji ' it very nice to have you for our class mate" said fuu  
  
" It very nice too meet you Fuu Houji, my name is Hikaru shidou but you can call me Hikaru" said Hikaru  
  
" well I hope we could be a very closed , infect I'm also new in this school , I just transfer too and I was hoping to find some friend" smile Fuu politely.  
  
" and my name is Umi Ryuzaki but u can call me umi I also just transfer here. so do you go out for the break?" said umi  
  
" Well , I just thought I'm going to eat lunch all by my self after all I new here," said hikaru  
  
" Hey ! you can joining us if you want to it will great to know all of three together" said Umi  
  
"Yes! Do join us Miss Hikaru it very honor if you joining us , we can introduce you to the other friend that wau you can get to use to the whole new thing in this school" said Fuu.  
  
"I'm glad too. Thank you "smile hikaru while the three of them having a lunch break in the class room across the class lantis we waiting for eagle and other his friend .  
  
"hey guys do you noticing the new girls , she very cute is she" said Zazu ., suddently Ferio and ascot come .  
  
"yeah she cute but to me the most cute of all is Fuu" said ferio.  
  
Ferio and fuu already being a couple they didn't declare yet but ferio is showing his feeling to her is quite enough for her. Even then fuu can't see clearly what is ferio attention, and ferio already fall in love with her when he saw her for the first time.  
  
While all of them were chatting Presea and Clef we enter in the class room. While lantis only watch hikaru from far , he never knew this new girl is some how make him comfortable around girl like her.  
  
" well, well wasn;'t it Presea and clef finally joining us.'' said Eagle smile at them.  
  
" hey is that the new girl come on let go the and introduce our self ' said Presea  
  
hikaru , fuu and Umi we eating their lunch talking with each other  
  
" so hikaru what do you mean you come back from Kyoto to Tokyo " said umi  
  
"yes ! I'm actually not aware that you we also from Tokyo miss Hikaru. Is it that you mean you are from Tokyo and move to Kyoto and then you return to Tokyo ?"said Fuu  
  
"Yes ! it been a while when the first time I come back here but when I stayed in Tokyo I was only a little child and I only come back here when summer is came , but now I stay here permanently " said Hikaru  
  
Egale noticing lantis was stare at Hikaru for along time and he suddenly figure it out and smile to him self. " hello you two ,umi and Fuu"said Presea  
  
"hello presea" said umi  
  
" I belive I haven't interduce my self my name is Presea, how are you shidou-san"  
  
" hello mpresea , plese just call me hikaru" said hikaru  
  
"okay then hikaru this all my frien here is ferio , ascot, clef ,zazu geo ,tata and tarta."  
  
All of them say hello to hikaru umi and fuu already know them and they very friendly to her mean while eagle and lantis was at their sit , lantis was staring at hikaru without Hikaru knowing it.  
  
"I assume that you have something to tell me about this morning , may I know what exactly happened that make your attitude is not as usual before !" ask Eagle to Lantis smile were curve on his face.  
  
Lantis broken off the gazing and face his best friend face and try to answer his best friend question before could lantis answer eagle question Prima , Aska and sam-yung enter. And prima quickly jump into lantis arm.  
  
"ohh...lantis why I'm not the same class with you ,if only we can be together we could " shout prime .before she say any word lantis stand up and he let go prima arm around his neck and tell her....  
  
"get off me. why you always bothering me ? I guest it not the perfect place to talk about eagle"said lantis  
  
"what that because I want to be with you, no matter where you go I will come with you " said Prima shouted at the whole class.  
  
Everyone in the class room looking at prima and didn't know what she talking about including hikaru. Lantis saw hikaru were looking and smile at him , eagle and prima .and then ,Lantis give a gazing eyes to eagle as signal for him and eagle to go some where else.  
  
" well prima why don't you bother lantis for moment if you please , I have something to discuses with so if you please don't follow us around , ohh may are you gaining some weight you look kinda different " said eagle.  
  
" what am I that different is it my weight is increasing ohh. this is so embarrassing!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said prima, running out the class room without noticing that lantis is already stand up from his sit , signal to eagle that he want to get out of there.  
  
Eagle get lantis attention and start to walk out from the class suddenly Presea calling for Eagle. " hey Eagle , do eat your lunch with Lantis or me" said presea  
  
" I think today I' will eating my lunch with lantis if you don't mind " smile lantis " I promise you that I will eating lunch with you , and I will make it up for you walking you to your home today as usual " said eagle .  
  
"ohh that okay today I' will going home a little bit late ,because I promise the girl for a little shopping today " smile Presea understanding her boyfriend excuse for not eating lunch with her.  
  
" okay then, I guest I will be going home alone then, huh ha...! ha...! Just kidding I 'll be with lantis this whole day if there anything you want just call me at home "said eagle  
  
'' well alright then!!" smile presea and kiss eagle forehead and on her way to hikaru desk.  
  
" Hikaru !! ever thinking about joining a club? If you want to join one what club do you want to join" said ferio  
  
"A club????!, well I was thinking about joining a kendo club and I don't know about another club, I didn't think about it right now, it hard to decide!!" smile Hikaru  
  
" well how about joining the Music club with me and Fuu , we also didn't selected for another club may the three of us should stick together after all Fuu and me are still new around here " Umi.  
  
" The music club!!?, but I'm not good in singing and what club do join?" said Hikaru  
  
" well Umi is joining the fencing club while fuu is joining the Archery club, if you not very good singer that way you should join the club!!! HAAAAAAAAA..HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!HA!!!!!!!!!Ha!!!!!!!!!!" laughing Aska.  
  
" Ohh would you stop with that creepy laugh of you it making me so annoying with that if you don't mind!" said Tata with a little mocking gazing at Aska.  
  
" It not creepy ! you should try you know it make me feel good ,and is so annoying with it is none of my bussines!! Oh I get it you just jelos because you can't do the laugh just like I did ! Haaaaaa....haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.ha!" said Aska mocking back at Tata with laughing and a gazing glare ..  
  
"Why you   
  
"oww don't worry they always like that , that what make it fun everyday in this class " said clef with annoying look at his face, that can not stand with these fighting girls.  
  
Mean while Lantis and eagle already on the roof tops. Lantis take a long breath to smile the fresh air so did eagle .  
  
"so would you mind talk about it now or should we rather take a peaceful nap .it quite a nice day "said eagle.  
  
Lantis face his face at Eagle and stare at eagle for a moment and sight.  
  
" Eagle !! do you still remember the Legend of the Water , Fire and A wind clan ,also about the connection about the history of my Family back ground" said lantis 


End file.
